El guardian
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: Sniffles ha logrado devolver la vision aquellos que no la tenian,The mole al enterarse de la noticia querra ir a operarse pero para su mala suerte solo uno es compatible con él,Shifty. The Mole contara con el apoyo de un "Guardian" y sera quien e ayude a conseguir lo que tanto desea con la unica intencion de verlo sonreir cada dia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos esta historia se la dedico a una amiga mía que rolea conmigo esta pareja^w^. Espero que os guste, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.**

**…...**

**Capitulo 1 Avance en la medicina.**

Veía el mundo de diferente manera al resto de sus amigos de Happy Tree Friends pues a diferencia de ellos,él carecía de visión. Desde su nacimiento ya era ciego y aquello nunca le impidió cumplir sus propósitos y nunca le había detenido,incluso aprendió a conducir un coche. Y no se podía quejar porque a pesar de no tener vista era él mejor en su trabajo pero es de alto secreto en donde trabajaba,teniendo múltiples tapaderas por si les preguntaban los ciudadanos.

Usaba sus otros sentidos para ver el mundo a su manera pero siempre tuvo curiosidad de si era como se lo imaginaba¿Y como serian los colores? Sus padres no supieron explicarle muy bien como eran,seguramente era muy difícil explicar a una persona ciega de nacimiento los colores. Por suerte desde hacia unas semanas contaba con el apoyo de "Guardián" y siempre le escuchaba,consolaba,explicaba,etc. Aquel "Guardián"era una persona que conoció en su peor momento posiblemente,le habían ocurrido demasiadas desgraciadas tantas que se derrumbo emocionalmente y ni si quiera sus amigos pudieron animarlo. Comenzando a recordar aquel encuentro que de alguna manera le hacia sentirse mejor.

"Al final del día se fue al bosque medio llorando y cuando pensó que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la ciudad se sentó en lo que por el tacto dedujo que era una roca,no sabe cuanto tiempo paso allí intentando desahogarse ni si quiera le dio importancia al paso casi silencioso que escuchaba,muchas personas no lo habrían escuchado.

-¿Estas bien?...-Dijo una voz suave delante de él.-

-Negó con la cabeza,no sabia quien le hablaba pero tampoco le importaba saber quien es.-

-No deberías llorar...-Comenzó a hablar de nuevo.-

-Interrumpiéndolo aunque solía ser educado peor aquella persona no tenia ni idea de porque lloraba.-¿Y tu que sabrás?...No me conoces y tampoco sabes que me ha pasado,no tienes ningún derecho de decirme eso...-Limpiándose las lagrimas con lo que pensaba que era un pañuelo pero en realidad era un trapo.-

-Te llamas The mole,eres ciego de nacimiento y es cierto que no se porque estas así pero si sé que cuando estas en lo mas hondo solo queda subir hacía arriba.-Quitando le aquel trapo y limpiándole las lagrimas con su pañuelo de tela suave.-

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?...¿Quien eres?...-Le picaba la curiosidad de quien era porque conocía su nombre y sabia que era ciego.-

-Soy un amigo y si necesitas algo,lo que sea solo tienes que venir aquí. Pero recuerda que solo tu puedes venir...-Era lo primero que se le ocurrió.-

-¿Porque solo yo?¿Como te llamas?¿Acaso eres un ángel guardián?-Había leído en libros acerca de ángeles que ayudaban a las personas,las protegían y las cuidaban.-

-¿Un ángel guardián?...Supongo que puedes llamarme así,si te gusta...pero recuerda no llores porque ahora te ocurrirán cosas buenas lo prometo.-Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.-He de irme ahora pero siempre estaré aquí si necesitas algo."

Desde aquel día le empezó a llamar "Guardián" por lo del ángel guardián,en verdad poniendo nombres no era muy bueno. Le encantaba estar con él,siempre iba cuando podía o cuando estaba mal y para su sorpresa cada vez que le llamaba aparecía aunque al principio se oían aquellos pasos silenciosos. Pero no sabia si aquel día podría ir a verlo porque había escuchado una nueva noticia por la televisión de echo era lo único de que se hablaba,al parecer Sniffles había logrado con un éxito del cien por cien operar a un ciego y este que lograse ver casi pasada una hora tras la operación. Quería hablar con Sniffles haber si podía hacer que él lograse ver con aquella operación,claro esta que pagaría porque que Sniffles que lo hiciera gratuito le sabía algo mal. Quería contribuir todo lo posible para que mas personas como él y que quisieran volver a ver pudiesen hacerlo.

Esperaba con impaciencia a su amigo Lumpy para ir a la consulta e informarse más sobre aquella operación. Admitía que estaba emocionado había tantas preguntas que pronto serian respondidas si le podían hacer la operación,quería también contárselo a "Guardián" porque desde que le conoció le habían pasado cosas buenas pero si le pasaban cosas malas siempre terminaba pasando le algo bueno y sino "Guardián" se encargaba de hacer que volviese a sonreír. Se puso la ropa que siempre solía usar,ahora podría comprarse ropa nueva y no hacer el ridículo como le había pasado mas de una vez en su infancia al no combinar bien los colores.

Estaba llegando a casa de su amigo,se sentía feliz y seguramente The Mole tendría una cara de emoción que no se la podría quitar nadie. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien porque al ser doctor se dio cuenta hace mucho tiempo que nada es seguro al cien por cien,confiaba en Sniffles pero no pensaba arriesgar a su amigo por eso acepto acompañarle así aprovecharía para informarse también. Llamo al timbre esperando que saliera pronto dejando de lado aquellos pensamientos aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo porque The mole abrió la puerta en menos de un segundo. Al ver su cara no pudo evitar sonreír aun mas,en verdad se veía como un niño pequeño en navidad.

Nada mas que escucho el timbre abrió rápidamente la puerta,a decir verdad estaba esperando justo detrás de la puerta esperando algo impacientemente. Nada mas salir de su casa se puso delante de Lumpy,ya tenia su bastón especial para ciegos además desde hacia muchos años había aprendido a sentir a las personas y sabia donde estaban exactamente. Por lo que ya lograba evitar golpearse con la gente al menos si no te venían corriendo pero lo que no podía evitar era que a veces se perdía por la ciudad y se veía obligado a salir hacia el bosque que estaba al este. Sintió como Lumpy le agarro del brazo para guiarle hasta el hospital concretamente hasta la consulta ya que Sniffles se había quedado en el hospital para atender a toda la gente posible. Estaba tan emocionado que no podía ni hablar solo sonreía ampliamente como nunca antes lo había echo.

Intentando establecer algún tipo de conversación pero al ver su rostro se le iban por completo las palabras,nunca antes le había visto tan feliz y emocionado. Mas de una vez le pregunto por cosas que le resulto algo difícil de explicarle ,ahora tendría la respuesta a las preguntas que tenia. La felicidad de The mole se le estaba contagiando,en poco llegarían al hospital estando todo el camino callados pero se imaginaba porque su amigo no hablo,de seguro que de tanta emoción que tendría no le permitía hablar.

-Lumpy...estoy nervioso y emocionado,muchas emociones juntas...-Dijo The mole agarrando con mas fuerza el brazo de Lumpy.-

-Riéndose un poco sin evitarlo.-Es normal tu tranquilo¿si?Yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento.

-Sonrió con levedad.-Gracias Lumpy. Aunque también me gustaría que estuviese...

-No empecemos The Mole...ese "Guardián" como tu le llamas no existe o de seguro es alguien tomándote el pelo...-Interrumpió el peliazul estando serio.-

-Pero Lumpy...tu escuchaste la grabación que me obligaste hacer...y si fuera alguien tomándome el pelo lo esta haciendo fatal.-Contesto The Mole pensando y creyendo que fue mala idea hablar de aquel supuesto ángel guardián con su mejor amigo.-

-Bueno ahora tenemos que centrarnos en lo que nos vaya a decir Sniffles.-Mirándole de reojo sonriendo con levedad.-

Tenia razón pero se sentía mal por lo que le hizo a "Guardián" a pesar que se confeso por así decirlo contándole lo que le hizo porque su amigo Lumpy no le creía. Noto en su tono de voz cuando termino explicarle que estaba no solo triste sino también decepcionado y aquello era lo que le hacia sentir mal. Aquella persona o ángel guardián que le hacia sentirse bien y feliz,que le escuchaba y aconsejaba¿como pudo hacerle eso?Pero el pasado era el pasado,no se podía cambiar unicamente el presente y el futuro pueden cambiar. Habían entrado en el hospital y ni si quiera se había percatado de ello debido a que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos,y eso que conocía a la perfección aquel olor de medicinas,etc. Trago algo de saliva temblando un poco al estar cada vez mas cerca de la consulta de Sniffles.

Agarrándole la mano para que dejara de temblar mientras hablaba con la enfermera la cual les indico el camino hasta la sala de espera en donde les atenderían lo antes posible. Indicándole a The Mole donde podía sentarse hasta que les atendiese,sin duda la espera se iba hacer eterna al menos para su amigo.

Permanecía lo mas tranquilo posible pero en verdad que el tiempo parecía que se hubiese detenido pues le había preguntado a Lumpy la hora que era cada tres minutos. Por suerte el peliazul le había estado intentando tranquilizar incluso le intento entretener y funciono los diez primeros minutos,en total ya pasaban de los veinte minutos desde que llegaron. Al escuchar la puerta sonrió ampliamente porque también pudo oír la voz de Sniffles aunque no sabia con quien estaba hablando pero seguramente seria algún cliente agradecido.

Se acerco hasta Lumpy y The Mole sonriendo ampliamente tras atender a la señora que le estaba agradeciendo la operación que le hizo con éxito a su hijo de 5 años. Lamentaba haberle echo esperar tanto tiempo en la sala de espera comprendiendo que el pelimorado estaría impaciente aunque no le conocía del todo bien ya que solo habían hablado unas cuatro veces.

-Perdón por haberte echo esperar The Mole.-Sonriendo le.-Pasemos a mi consulta,hay unas cuantas cosas que os tendré que explicar a los dos.

-Estaba emocionado asintiendo con su cabeza dejándose guiar.-

-Cerro la puerta tras que entrase tanto Sniffles junto con The Mole,no pensaba decir nada hasta que les hubiesen explicado todo.-

-Sentándose enfrente con una carpeta que ponía el nombre del pelimorado.-Bien,The Mole he de decirte que aunque la operación tenga un éxito del cien por cien tiene un pequeño inconveniente.

-¿Cual es?.-Pregunto con algo de preocupación porque sabia que si iba a correr algún tipo de riesgo Lumpy no le dejaría operarse además se lo había prometido.-

-El inconveniente es que no todos los donantes sirven,es decir que debéis ser compatibles como en cualquier otro tipo de operación-Hizo una pequeña pausa al ver la cara de Lumpy pero se volvió a centrar en The Mole.- pero que ademas tanto él que te ceda uno de sus ojos como tu tenéis que estar completamente seguros porque una vez echa la operación no habrá vuelta atrás.

-Pensaba en todo lo que decía Sniffles intentando ver a donde podría llegar porque eso inconveniente no era mucho la verdad.-

-Y que tras finalizar la operación tu veras al cabo de unos minutos pero el donante posiblemente tarde en ver por el ojo que tu le cedas,incluso puede llegar a doler le y necesitar calmantes.-Dijo seriamente ya que eso era un punto muy importante.-

-Entiendo...-Hablo The Mole,pensando en agradecerle aquella persona todo lo posible y que si le dolía le cuidaría o haría todo lo posible para que estuviese lo mejor posible.-

-¿Como es la operación?.-Pregunto Lumpy con los brazos cruzados y una pierna subida a la otra.-

-Pues para que The Mole lo entienda también,es como un intercambio de ojo. Sacaría uno de sus ojos por el de donante,implantándose lo él uno en él otro. El ojo del donante le permitiría ver pero no solo eso sino que también The Mole pueda ver por su otro ojo al cabo de unos días.-Termino de explicar Sniffles ya que si lo explicaba de manera complicada unicamente Lumpy le entendería ya que era doctor.-

-¿Y el donante se quedaría tuerto?.-Pregunto con algo de preocupación.-

-No,por dios.-Soltó Sniffles algo sorprendido por tal pregunta.-A él le pasaría lo mismo al cabo de unos días podría volver a ver como si nada. Claro esta que si no os gusta el color de ojo podréis usar lentillas.

-¿Y quien es compatible con The Mole?.-Pregunto Lumpy mirando seriamente a Sniffles.-

-Eso me llevara unos cinco minutos,el ayuntamiento me ha dado permiso para mirar el historial de todos los habitantes de la ciudad.-Sonriendo le intentando le no prestar mucha atención a aquella mirada.-

Se sentía enormemente feliz al ver que no había ningún tipo de riesgo salvo por el donante que posiblemente le dolería y necesitaría medicación,pero podría operarse solo esperaba que con quien fuera compatible fuese una buena persona y accediese a operarse por voluntad propia. Aquellos cinco minutos también se le estaban haciendo eternos pero era con razón porque estaba muy ilusionado con poder volver a ver,iría a todos los lugares posibles y también querría ver todos los colores que había en el mundo,muchas cosas mas aparecieron por su mente haciendo que sonriese de oreja a oreja con solo imaginárselo.

Notando como The Mole estaba mas feliz que una perdiz,intentaría enseñarle todo lo posible. Aunque se veía también mandando le a la cama para que durmiese,de seguro que se volvería algo hiperactivo por la emoción o algo por el estilo,como le solía pasar a los niños pequeños. Pero al ver la cara de Sniffles comprendió que algo malo pasaba o sino era algo preocupante¿Y si no había nadie compatible?...el miedo le empezó a inundar porque no quería ver a su amigo otra vez deprimido,otra vez no...bastante costo animarle y seguía pensando que le había dejado secuelas,como la de imaginarse a ese supuesto ángel guardián del que le había hablado.

Miraba una y otra vez en el ordenador comprobando una y otra vez por si acaso se había estropeado,no se creía que el único compatible con The Mole fuera ese egoísta bastardo. Suspiraba pesadamente,por mas que lo comprobase seguía teniendo el mismo resultado incluso la enfermera le dijo que todo funcionaba normalmente cuando le hizo llamar. Incluso a la enfermera se le noto la cara de tristeza al ver a The Mole como si se le diese pena o algo por el estilo.

-¿Pasa algo malo?...-Pregunto sin estar tan alegre como había entrado.-

-No sabia como decirle lo que le tenia que decir,era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así y lo consideraba como un error que no debía haberlo cometido.-

-Al ver como nadie hablaba y The Mole se entristecía más,la preocupación hizo que mirase con ira a Sniffles.-

-Al notar la mirada de Lumpy suspiro pesadamente.-Lo siento The Mole,pero...-Dijo algo entristecido.-

-¿Que es lo que pasa?-Interrumpió al notar aquel tono de voz,que no pudiese ver no significaba que no se diese cuenta de que algo malo pasaba.-

-Solo hay una persona compatible en toda la ciudad contigo...-Explico Sniffles aun algo entristecido por lo que le tendría que contar.-

-¿Y que problema hay con eso?.-Pregunto Lumpy ya con mal tono porque ver a The Mole que se estaba deprimiendo por momentos no le gustaba nada y hacia que se enfadase.-

-El donante es...Shifty...y todos sabemos que es un egoísta,un ladrón,un mal nacido que si lo hace sera porque quiere algo a cambio,eso si le convencéis...-Dijo Sniffles con algo de enfado pero al mirar el rostro de The Mole se le vino el alma a los pies.-

No se creía lo que estaba oyendo,todo eso debía de ser una broma muy pesada pero sabia que eso no era así. Sus ojos se volvieron a poner acuosos sin poder evitarlo incluso su sonrisa había desaparecido completamente de su rostro al igual que toda ilusión y felicidad,dejando solo reflejado la desilusión,la tristeza...Le dio las gracias a Sniffles por su ayuda y que esperaba que lograse hacer felices a otras personas,pero en aquellas palabras se notaba que también quería decir que ya sabia que él nunca debió ilusionarse.

Al ver a si a The Mole se entristeció y al igual que Sniffles se le vino el alma el suelo,incluso su corazón se comprimió por lograr ver aquellos ojos que intentaban contener las lagrimas. Al salir de la consulta intento decirle algo pero antes de que pudiese hablar su amigo se había echado a la carrera sin importarle mucho si se chocaba con la gente o si se chocaba él mismo con otras cosas. Estaba preocupado por él pero sabia a donde iba a ir,solo esperaba que aquel golpe duro que había recibido junto con la noticia no hiciera que abriese los ojos y se diese cuenta que ese ángel no existe. Por una vez quería que aquella locura no se esfumase porque si había logrado animarle una vez podría volver hacerlo...y aunque sabia que estaba mal permitir dicha locura prefería eso a no ver a The Mole con el rostro lleno de lagrimas.

Se echo a correr todo lo rápido que pudo ya sin contener las lagrimas que sus ojos habían intentado contener durante mucho tiempo. Solo quería verle,quería que "Guardián" le aconsejara o le intentase animar de nuevo,no era justo por lo que estaba pasando y por lo que había pasado. Sus ilusiones se destruyeron completamente,sentía las ramas y las hojas de arboles y de arbustos en su ropa al pasar corriendo lo que le dio a entender que ya estaba en el bosque. Y si su brújula interna le guiaba correctamente en unos segundos estaría enfrente de la roca donde sus lagrimas brotarían con total naturalidad recorriendo sus mejillas hasta que "Guardián" apareciese y se pudiese desahogar sintiéndose acompañado.

**…...**

**Notas de **_Shifty Braginski_** (autor): ¿Que pasara a continuación?¿Quien es ese tal "Guardián"?¿Que le dirá "Guardián" a The Mole? Estas preguntas y muchas más serán respondidas a lo largo de la historia,Muchas gracias por leer y esperare sus reviews o comentarios sobre la historia para saber que opinan. Un saludo de parte de** _Shifty Braginski,_

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos esta historia se la dedico a una amiga mía llamada Yata que rolea conmigo esta pareja^w^. Espero que os guste, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.**

**…...**

**Capitulo 2 La solución del ángel.**

Estaba jadeando fuertemente cuando llego al lugar,las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos y es que se sentía triste,sin ilusión alguna,etc. Él solo quería poder ver el mundo,ver los colores que tantas veces había preguntado por como eran,además así podría avanzar en su trabajo y subir al mas alto rango. Al parecer si se era ciego no podía convertirse en el segundo al mando,aquello no era para nada justo pero tampoco podía llevarles la contraria y mucho menos cuando la agencia había echo tanto por él.

-"Guardián"...por favor aparece...-Hablando entre lagrimas sentándose en la roca con cuidado guiándose con sus manos para no caerse. Abrazando sus rodillas,apoyando su cabeza sobre ellas.-

De normal solo tenia que esperar un poco pero no podía esperar a verle,los segundos que pasaba sentados le estaban pareciendo horas. No comprendía porque su ángel guardián estaba tardando tanto¿Acaso era como una prueba de fe? A muchos religiosos les había escuchado decir eso,que Dios les estaba poniendo una prueba de fe para saber si aun creían en él o algo así. Tampoco le daba mucha importancia a eso de la religión pues cada uno era libre de creer en lo que quisiera y él creía en "Guardián".

No se sorprendió ni si quiera un poco,ver allí a The Mole sentado en aquella roca donde siempre solía esperarle. Acercándose con sigilo de nuevo aun sabiendo que el ciego podía oír cuando llegaba sin problema alguno. Estando delante de él se agacho y antes de que empezase hablar le coloco el dedo en sus labios esperando que entendiese que debía mantener el silencio. Al ver que pareció entenderle comenzó a limpiarle las lagrimas con mucho cuidado como si fuera una delicada flor que en cualquier momento podría romperse. Se separo al terminar de limpiarle las lagrimas mirándole sonriendo tiernamente.

-No llores The Mole,has de ser fuerte.-Diciéndolo con voz suave.-

-Miraba hacia donde venia la voz.-¿Sabes lo que pasa?...

-Riéndose un poco ante lo que había preguntado.-Por supuesto que lo sé,aunque espero que no lleves mas grabadoras encima. La verdad no quiero tener a un doctor y un científico ahora doctor también detrás de mi,investigando.

-Te juro que no tengo ninguna grabadora...no pienso volver a traicionarte," Guardián".-Mirándole seriamente.-

-Cogiéndole de la mano apoyando una rodilla en el suelo.-Estas así porque Sniffles hizo un avance en la medicina,en la cual puede curar la visión de los ciegos.¿Cierto?

-Se quedo completamente impresionado al escuchar aquello,había atinado pero como decía Lumpy podía ser que fuera una persona tomándole el pelo.-Si es correcto,la noticia a sido publicada a nivel internacional y Sniffles a partir de ahora tendrá mucho trabajo aunque a mi amigo no le hace mucha gracia...-Fue interrumpido.-

-Que te operen a ti porque hay riesgos.-Hablo "Guardián".-Lamento haberte interrumpido...

-Negó con la cabeza con levedad agarrándole la mano.-No pasa nada "Guardián"...es cierto todo lo que has dicho y yo tengo ganas de ver el mundo...siempre he visto un mundo lleno de oscuridad sin color alguno porque nadie pudo explicarme como eran...-Suspiro pesadamente también deseaba poder verle.-

-Pero no lloras por eso¿cierto? Que Lumpy no deje que te operes lo veo normal,porque él esta preocupado por ti.-Correspondiendo al agarre sin moverse para nada.-Pero estas así porque único donante compatible contigo es Shifty.

-Aquello si le sorprendió de verdad porque unicamente Sniffles,Lumpy y él sabían quien podía ser su donante.-¿Como lo sabes..?

-Riéndose de nuevo de forma suave entre dientes.-Esa respuesta deberá esperar hasta el momento adecuado,amigo mio.

Estaba preocupado no sabia nada de su amigo desde hacia bastante tiempo,incluso había salido a buscarlo junto con Sniffles pero sin éxito alguno,simplemente aprecia como si The Mole hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Cansados de recorrerse la ciudad no solo una vez sino dos veces andando optaron por coger el coche. Miraba a Sniffles de vez en cuando aunque se dedicaba mas a mirar por la ventana a ver si veía a The Mole.

Estaba centrado en ver la carretera si ellos no podían encontrarlo solo una persona podía hacerlo,aquel a la que todos acudían cuando estaban en peligro,Splendid. Conducía directo hacia la casa del superheroe esperando que no hubiese salido a salvar a alguna persona o impedir algún robo como solía hacer de costumbre. Miraba a Lumpy cada vez que sentía su mirada clavada aunque mantenía la atención en la carretera no fuera a ser que saliese alguien de la nada cruzando.

-Tranquilo lo encontraremos...-Dijo con voz tranquila.-

-Eso espero...se le veía muy afectado.-Con la mirada hacia el suelo y la cabeza agachada.-

-Splendid podrá encontrarlo estoy seguro de ello.-Intentando animar a su compañero.-

-¿Como puedes confiar en sus métodos? Sera un superheroe ¿Pero sabes a cuantos ha enviado al hospital?En mi opinión le falta entrenamiento a la hora de controlar sus poderes.-No le agradaba mucho el superheroe pero si lo encontraba juro que nunca más pondría en duda sus métodos.-

-Ahí te doy la razón pero lo hace todo con buena intención...

Al fin habían llegado a su destino aunque al no ver luz dentro de la casa se temieron que no estaría. No le había dado tiempo a contestarle a Sniffles pero tampoco quería pensar mas en eso sino centrarse en encontrar a The Mole. Bajándose del asiento del copiloto acercándose poco después a la puerta de la casa,pero tras llamar al timbre tres veces y que nadie contestase suspiro pesadamente¿Porque les estaba pasando esto?Justo cuando mas necesitaban a un héroe va y este no estaba en casa.

Poniéndole la mano encima del hombro intentando animarlo aunque sabia que no haría mucho efecto porque no le caía muy bien a Lumpy. Se sentó delante de la puerta principal de todas formas no podían hacer otra cosa si querían estar cuando Splendid volviese a su casa. Lamentaba a verle dado la mala noticia a The Mole y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la persona compatible hubiese sido otra aunque ahora se preguntaba porque Shifty se había echo las pruebas de compatibilidad para ser donante¿Acaso querría recibir dinero a cambio de donar un ojo? Vagamente le recordaba al típico mercado negro pero también sabia a la perfección que Shifty no haría tal cosa solo por dinero,había algo que no encajaba. Sumido en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que Lumpy ya estaba desesperado con las manos enfrente de su rostro ocultandoselo.

-Hey¿que hacen enfrente de mi casa?No sois paparachis de esos¿verdad?-Dijo una voz alegre.-

Al ver quien les hablaba Lumpy de nuevo tenia esperanzas de poder encontrar a The Mole con la ayuda del superheroe . Sniffles por su parte simplemente sonrió de manera serena levantándose para explicarle la situación a Splendid percatándose que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de cuando había llegado.

Llevaba una bolsa de cartón en donde iba la compra que hizo antes de ir a casa ya que el aun no había comido y eso que el cielo pasaba a ser el típico anaranjado de atardecer. Ayudo a las dos personas a levantarse del suelo,a saber cuanto tiempo estuvieron ahí esperándole para que pudiese ayudarles,pero su estomago pedía comida a rugido limpio haciendo que se avergonzase un poco.

-¿Pueden explicarme su problema mientras como algo?...-Arrascandose ella nuca levitando casi a ras del suelo ya que casi no tenia ni fuerzas para volar.-

-Si.-Afirmo Sniffles al ver que Lumpy fruncía el ceño para seguramente gritarle al superheroe.-

-GENIAL.-Grito Splendid feliz porque al fin podría llevarse algo a la boca.-

Rápidamente abrió la puerta de la casa dejando pasar primero a sus invitados,lamentaba un poco tener su hogar un poco desordenado pero había estado todo el día afuera. Paso levitando aunque alguna vez se vio obligado a apoyar el pie en el suelo,dejando que sus invitados curioseasen la casa. Nada mas llego a la cocina empezó a sacar cosas de la bolsa de cartón y meterlas a la nevera,la cual estaba casi vacía, pensando en que preparar rápidamente aunque se decanto por un trozo de bizcocho de bellota que el mismo había preparado.

Comenzaron a explicarle la situación a Splendid para ver si podía ofrecerles su ayuda aunque tuvieron que contarle todo lo ocurrido,para que comprendiese mucho mejor cual era la situación. Le estaba dando un ataque de nervios al ver que que el superheroe no se tomaba en serio o eso parecía la gravedad de la situación. Por suerte Sniffles tenia mas paciencia que él porque sino aquella conversación hubiese acabado de la peor forma posible.

-Entiendo...bueno de normal la policía espera dos días para encontrar a alguien.-Dijo Splendid tranquilamente ya con el estomago lleno.-Pero en caso de The Mole...es especial,él no puede ver nada y mas de una vez le tuve que ayudar a encontrar su casa. Sera mejor que no perdamos mas tiempo pero deberéis esperar aquí¿vale?-Mirándoles seriamente ya que conocía a las personas y en estos casos no les gustaba estar quietos.-

-¿Como quieres que permanezcamos aquí esperando mientras The Mole esta por ahí perdido?.-Dijo Lumpy cruzado de brazos mirándole con el ceño fruncido.-

-Antes de que pudiese hablarle le interrumpió Sniffles tomando la palabra.-

-Lumpy...no podemos buscar tan rápido como lo haría Splendid. Debemos confiar en él como superheroe de esta ciudad.-Hablo Sniffles poniendo su mano encima del brazo del peliazul .-

-Esta bien...pero por favor encuentra lo rápido,llevamos todo el día buscándolo.-Dijo con un tono en el cual se notaba la preocupación.-

-Ten por seguro que lo encontrare.¿Hay algún lugar al que suela frecuentar?.-Pregunto Splendid ya que eso facilitaría la búsqueda.-

-Se llevo la mano a la cara.-Soy idiota,un tonto sin cerebro...-Empezó a insultarse a si mismo al oír la pregunta.-

-No te atormentes más,Lumpy.-Dijo Sniffles por ver a su compañero así.-

-Es que soy idiota por no haber ido allí en primer lugar.-Explico Lumpy mirándoles.-The Mole va al bosque,concretamente pasado el punte de madera a unos cinco kilómetros mas o menos.

-¿Por que va allí?.-Pregunto Splendid curioso.-

-Porque desde hace un tiempo cuando va allí,completamente solo,dice que "su ángel guardián" aparece en los momentos difíciles para darle ánimos,y en los momentos felices para compartir su alegría. Yo creo que es una persona tomándole el pelo descaradamente,que se quiere aprovechar de él.-Contesto Lumpy llevándose las manos a su rostro,porque de los nervios y la preocupación que había echo no pensó en ir a ese lugar.-

Habían estado hablando sobre aquella situación mientras "Guardián" buscaba una solución para tal problema o eso pensaba. Le gustaba estar cerca de él,sentir aquellas manos que para su sorpresa eran suaves y su voz que siempre intentaba hablarle de la forma mas dulce posible. Ya no le daba tanta importancia que no se pudiese operar,pero aun así deseaba poder ver el mundo que nunca pudo ver. Agachando la cabeza no negaba que se encontraba mejor de animo es solo que aun le afectaba un poco.

Al ver que su animo parecía mejorar,sonreía ampliamente,odiaba no poder ver una sonrisa en aquel rostro pero lo que mas odiaba era no decirle la verdad a The Mole,si descubría quien en verdad es seguramente ni le volvería hablar. Pero por suerte ya había pensando en esta situación y que vendría cuando se enterase quien era su donante. Viendo como agachaba la cabeza,mas no lo permitió por mucho tiempo cogiéndole de la barbilla haciendo que la volviese a levantar. Apartándole con cuidado las gafas que siempre solía llevar,ahora viendo aquellos ojos de color morado,sonriendo cálida mente aun sabiendo que no podía verle.

-The Mole,presta atención a lo que te voy a decir¿de acuerdo?.-Dijo seriamente "Guardián" mirándole a los ojos directamente.-

-Asintiendo con la cabeza teniendo algo de esperanza en su interior.-

-Iras a casa de Shifty y Lifty,espero que no te confundas de quien es quien.-Sonriendo mirando a The Mole viendo que le prestaba atención.-

-Lifty tiene la voz mas suave.-Dijo el ciego mirando a donde oía que procedía la voz.-

-Bueno eso no lo se exactamente.-Se quedo pensando sin soltar sus manos.-Pero cuando llegues a su casa debes asegurarte que quien te abre es Shifty,te preguntara que quieres. Y tu le dirás lo siguiente: "He venido con el sueño de poder ver las riquezas de este mundo."

-¿Riquezas? A mi no me interesa el dinero,ni las joyas ni nada por el estilo...-Hablo The Mole algo confuso al oír una leve risita de "Guardián".-

-No todas las riquezas de este mundo es el dinero o las joyas,hay riquezas que simplemente no tienen valor como ver un amanecer o un manto estrellado en el cielo nocturno.-Explico con tono suave y tranquilo.-

-Dudo mucho que Shifty ceda...a él le interesa unicamente el dinero,solo se preocupa de si mismo.-Dijo The Mole apartando la mirada.-

-Te sorprenderías y no deberías juzgar a una persona que no conoces que unicamente escuchas cosas de él.-Hablo algo serio.-Él roba,esta mal eso no te lo niego pero¿sabes porque roba?

-Para beneficio propio.-Contesto rápidamente The Mole.-

-¿Estas seguro,al cien por cien?-Pregunto "Guardián" sin apartar la mirada del ciego.-

-...¿entonces para que roba?¿Porque es así de frio con la gente?.-Ahora The Mole tenia miles de preguntas para su ángel guardián,pero sabia que no las respondería.-

-Amigo mio,eso deberás descubrirlo tu solo cuando empieces a conocerlo y dejes de lado lo que te dicen los demás sobre otras personas.-Aclaro "Guardián" pero soltó la mano del ciego levantándose.-Vienen a buscarte...he de marcharme,recuerda lo que te he dicho The Mole.

Cuando termino de oír aquellas palabras ya no estaba su ángel guardián,no comprendía como era capaz de escuchar cuando llegaba pero incapaz de escucharlo cuando se iba. Espero a ver quien se acercaba mas se acordó que no le había dado las gracias,de nuevo le había ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio,ni si quiera que diese dinero a la Iglesia o algo por el estilo. No sabia quien iba a ser quien llegase pero se figuraba que seria Lumpy con Sniffles,se dio cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había ido,de seguro que su amigo tenia un ataque de nervios y de preocupación.

Sobrevolaba la zona que le habían indicado pero al llegar al puente opto descender,pues el bosque se volvía mas denso. Espero a que aparcaran Lumpy y Sniffles el coche,no había logrado que se quedaran en su casa pero lo comprendía perfectamente. Alzo el brazo saludándoles para que juntos andarán esos kilómetros hasta llegar a donde se encontraba The Mole. Solo esperaba que lo encontrasen antes de que la oscuridad de la noche dominara en el cielo. Asintiendo al verles empezando andar,debía admitir que aquel lugar se volvía cada vez mas hermoso a medida que avanzaban,no le extrañaba que The Mole fuera aquel lugar pero le preocupaba que alguien le estuviese tomando el pelo.

Se había adelantado tras cruzar el punte,tenia que encontrarlo si o si,estaba preocupado y temía que le hubiera pasado algo ademas entendía como se debía de sentir,sin duda había sido un duro golpe moral y emocional para The Mole. Viéndole sentado en la roca como si les estuviera esperando,parecía tranquilo y calmado como si nada hubiera pasado.

Jadeaba con levedad intentando les seguir el ritmo al superheroe y a Lumpy,no estaba acostumbrado al ejercicio físico,él era mas de estar en su laboratorio inventando cosas o estudiando cosas nuevas. Se quedo al lado de Splendid al ver que al fin habían encontrado The Mole,le alegraba saber que estaba bien. Mirando como se acercaba Lumpy hasta él aunque le sorprendía que no girase la cabeza para intentar averiguar quien era,quien se le estaba acercando,le parecía algo peligroso aquello.

-¿Estas bien,The Mole?.-Dijo Lumpy colocándose delante de él,tomándole las manos al mismo tiempo que le miraba preocupado.-

-Si,Lumpy...estoy bien.-Dijo el ciego sonriendo con levedad escuchando que alguien mas se acercaba.-

-The Mole...lo siento de verdad...a lo mejor podemos encontrar otro donante en otra ciudad...o hacer que uno que no es compatible hacerlo compatible.-Dijo Sniffles agachando algo la cabeza pero no mucho.-

-No os preocupéis por eso, "Guardián" me ha dado la solución.-Dijo The Mole sonriendo.-

-Splendid simplemente se acerco mirando sonriendo.-¿Cual es?-Pregunto antes de que preguntaran los demás.-

-Tengo que ir a casa de Shifty,ahora mismo.-Hablo seriamente The Mole,imaginándose la cara de sus amigos.-

**…...**

**Notas de**_ Shifty Braginski** (autor):**_ ¿Que ocurrirá a continuación?¿Que pensaran los amigos de The Mole?¿Shifty decidirá ayudar sin recibir nada a cambio?¿Quien ese ese supuesto ángel guardián?Estas preguntas y muchas más serán respondidas a lo largo de la historia. Lamento haber tardado en escribir espero que a partir de ahora pueda subir capítulos mas seguidos. Nunca dejen de leer y mucho menos olviden de imaginar,un saludo de parte de _Shifty Braginski._

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc.**


End file.
